Supergirl on the Enterprise
by Tom Palin
Summary: Supergirl is left stranded on Earth 20,000 years ago. Coincidentally the USS Enterprise is flung back 20,000 years after an encounter with a black hole. Kara at first thinks the crew of the Enterprise are her own people, she gets on board, the crew mistakes her to be an alien from the future, who nevertheless does not belong in Earth's Ice Age.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of the prequel comic book from Man of Steel, which can be downloaded at this site:

/comics-news/man-of-steel-prequel-comic-stars-kara-zor-el/

The story picks up at the end of that comic book and continues

THE PREQUEL

20,000 Years before the events of the Man of Steel.

Kara looked around the ship, the cryo-chambers around her were all empty. "Hello?" Kara said, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Kara bent down, noticed a cryo-chamber has been sabotaged. All was quiet throughout the ship, Kara walked down the corridor leading to the ship's bridge, there she saw the suited figures of her crew manning their posts, all were motionless. Kara walked up behind the suit she recognized as Dac's. "Dac… Dac!" Kara said, she turned him around, "Dac, can you hear me… …!" Kara stared in horror at the mummified decomposed remains of Dac within his suit. Kara when over to Kex's suit and found another corpse in it, "Kex… No!" Kara gasped. "You've been a sleep for a long time," said a familiar voice from behind her. Kara turned around, "That voice… you.." "..But I'm glad your awake now," said an older Dec-Em, "Hello Kara." "You… you were to be executed, Dev-Em! The Law council gave you the Death Penalty!" Kara said. "Heh. Lets just say that well… Not everyone on the law council agreed with my execution…" dev-Em said, "Easier for them to help me escape than destroy the values Krypton had spent centuries cultivating. Even better to shoot the evidence into space." "And my crew?" Kara asked. "After the first day, I realized that the only way into the foodstores was by handprint," Dev-Em held out a severed hand, "Officer Kex put up quite the struggle, but in the end… the upper hand was mine." Dev-Em grinned.

"You've lost your mind," Kara said. "Is that how we talk to old friends, Kara?" Dev-Em said. "You're not my friend. You're a Murderer who tried to kill his way onto a starship…" Kara said. "And now I'm on a starship!" Dev-em added, "isn't the Lord Rao's plan glorious?" Kara ran away. "Hm, Where are you going?!" Dev_Em said, "I've had ten years to explore this ship Kara…" Dev pressed a button. The door leading out of the bridge slammed shut. "No!" said Kara. "Ten years to learn how to control it," Dev-Em added, "With Kex's handprint clearance, I had access to everything. I found food, a place to sleep. I had nothing to occupy my mind, not completely. So I just… watched the stars fly by. Watched you all sleep, Watched you dream. Your so pretty when you sleep Kara. Finally I realized I was lonely, so I made a few wake up calls. Dev-Em walked up to Ho-Paa's suit with her corpse in it. "Ho-Paa wasn't so sure about following my leadership at first, but…" Kara had removed Kex's helmet and smashed it on Dev-Em's head. Dev-Em was bleeding from where the glass cut him. "Stay down, Dev-Em. I don't want to fight.." "You you.. you hurt me!" Dev-Em said furiously. Dev-Em leaped at Kara saying, "You and I are meant to be together! We we're the only two left! We we're going to populate the Sol System with countless Kryptonians! We were.." Dev-Em threw a punch, Kara sidestepped it and Dev-Em put a dent in the wall, " …?" Dev-Em was shocked. Kara ripped off a piece of metal. "Sol's System was never our destination! Where have you brought us?" Kara slammed the metal on Dev-Em's head only denting the metal on it. "Where ever I wanted to go!" Dev-Em answered as he threw Kara aside. "You will follow me Kara…" Dev-Em insisted, "or you'll follow your crew into Rao's welcoming arms!" Kara leaned back, "I don't…" she gave him a kick, sending him flying, "think so!" Dev-Em smashed into some controls. There was an explosion, the alarm sounded. Kara fell backwards from the concusion "Aahh..!" she said. "Warning Stabilizers damaged!" Was the announcement from the ship's computer, "Navigational Systems Damaged! Control System Damaged! Searching for nearest Emergency Landing site!"

Dev-Em tried to grab Kara's throat. Kara pulled out her Sun crystal. "You won't see any of Krypton's future!" Kara said, and she stabbed Dev-Em with it, and for some reason it penetrated Dev-Em's skin where the metal shard would not. Dev-Em screamed. The broken shards under the skin of Dev-Ems hand were growing!

"Emergency landing site found…" The ship's computer announced, "Damage to ship is incalculable. Starting Landing procedure now. Kara sat in the pilot's seat. "Computer, this is Captain Kara Zor-El! Release the controls to me!" she said.

"Emergency landing procedure aborted. Controls are now active," the computer replied. Kara said, "Thank you! Now reconfigure our trajectory to…" "Alert! Alert! Fire in the control pan…" the computer said. "No!" Kara screamed as her controls shorted out. "Self-Repair Initiated," The computer announced. The ship plummeted through the planet's atmosphere. Kara wrestled with the controls as they caught on fire. The Alarm sounded. "Move move! Kell, Help me…" Kara said. "Warning," the computer announced, "Impact in 5…, 4…, 3…" Kara screamed as she saw the white landscape out the window draw nearer. There was a big Kaboom as the ship impacted on the ice. The ship landed hard, Kara was thrown violently across the bridge, she should have been injured if not killed by the impact, but she was not. The ship settled on the ice Dev-Em was dead, the red sun crystal expanded within his body The hatch was blown open, the windows were smashed by the impact. Cold air howled inside the cabin as snow was blown in. Kara was hyperventilating as she breathed in too much oxygen. The yellow sun hung low in the horizon. Kara was seeing through the walls of the ship, hearing every sound from outside the ice cracking. It was too much! Kara put on her suit and walked outside. It was freezing, the wind whipped by blowing snow all about reducing visibility to zero.

Kara wandered, the ice sheets for weeks in her environmental suit. The yellow Sun rose in the east and set in the west as Kara headed south, she left a transponder in the scout ship so she could find it again, as this planet had no GPS system. Using her suit cameras, she could get a fix on the star patterns of the night sky, her suit chronometer timed when the Sun rose and set, so she could determine how far east or west she went. So far endless expanses of ice was all she saw. Kara Zor-El had come to explore the planet Earth, what she hadn't counted on was that she would have to do it alone.

"Oh Rao, I miss you Kell," Kara said aloud just to hear her voice, for she had no one to talk to. Also the suit's energy reserves were running low, it could endlessly recycle Kryptonian air so long as there was power, but the suit's power was running low, the Scout ship, was as far north as it could possibly be on this planet and still be on dry land, and this endless ice sheet was huge! Finally she could see the end of the ice sheet.

It was a desolate landscape, some grass growing on the shores of a lake, the water fed by the melt of the endless glacier that Kara just got off of. The suit issued its final low power warning and then shut down. Now Kara had no choice but to breathe the native air. "Oh Rao, Here I go!" Kara said. Kara broke the seal of her helmet, and the native air rushed in. Kara felt dizzy, there was too much oxygen in this air, the gravity was too low, and the sights and sounds of her enhanced senses assaulted her brain, it was too much, the chirping of crickets in the grass, the crack and thunder of the ice sheets, the lapping of waves against the shore. Kara lay down in the grass, covering her ears, closing her eyes trying to shut out the World because it was all too much and too big. She had to focus on one little thing, she chose a single cricket in the grass.

After a time, the world seemed smaller, she didn't have to hear every sound or see through objects if she didn't want to. It was toward the end of the day, when she finally got her senses together. Kara got out her suit, it consisted of a blue jump suit with an 'S' on it, her family emblem, and a red cape, She had red boots and a red belt, not exactly cold weather gear, and she felt the cold, but for some reason it didn't bother her, she wasn't shivering, she just felt cool. The wind howled from the glacier carrying her body heat away, but her body just replaced it, Kara was not getting cold, her limbs weren't getting numb, she stuck her hand in the icy water of the lake, it felt refreshing.

Kara took a drink, she saw some fish swimming in the lake, Kara was not looking forward to having to kill things in order to eat. Kara examined the fish, they did not look like intelligent creatures. Krypton had fish too. In the water were some birds. Kara walked slowly towards a group of them, she could see their webbed feet they swam with, and apparently their body fat made them light enough to float on water, as she suspected those wings were for flying, as she got within a certain distance they flew away flapping their wings and making a strange honking sound as they flew. "What a fascinating planet," Kara said, again she wanted to hear her own voice, as there was no one to talk to, "Damn that Dev-Em, you killed my whole crew!" Kara shouted to the waves, her voice echoed off the glacier nearby, a large chunk of it fell into the lake with a loud boom. Tears came to Kara's eyes, "I am not supposed to be on this planet!" she shouted, to anyone who would listen, but there was no one here. "You know," Kara said, "This might not be a bad place to live, once you got used to it." The question that came to Kara's mind was whether the planet was inhabited or not, she did not know.

This planet was not supposed to be the target of colonization or terraforming, the Sun was too yellow for one thing, unlike the Krypton Sun which was red. Kara jumped 100 feet into the air, and then fell back down. A fall like this would have killed her on Krypton, and for some reason, Kara didn't think this world's low gravity explained all of it. "This Sun's radiation is doing something to me!" Kara realized, she picked up a rock and threw it, it went off into the sky and disappeared like a bullet. Kara picked up another rock and crushed it with her bare hands. "I knew there was some reason I was putting some dents in the walls of my ship, as I fought him. The red sun crystal I stabbed him with seemed to negate his ability, which was strange!" "Kara, you got to stop talking to yourself!' Kara added. A week later Kara was in a forest, it was a pine forest, Krypton had similar trees. Kara also saw flowers, they were pretty, and they smelled nice too. Out in a clearing were some deer, they didn't seem to mind her, unless she got to close. Kara had a few fish for dinner. Kara found that if she stared at an object and really focused on it, she could make it hot, she ignited a pile of wood to cook the fish that she grabbed out of the nearby stream, it was a little tricky catching the fish, as the water made the fish look closer than they were, but she could go after the fish, she could run on top of the water and catch up with the fish as it swam away, then dove down and grabbed it. Kara noted that her speed and agility here were incredible. A large brown bear then stood on its hind legs and roared, it was enormous, and a creature this size on Krypton would have been frightening. The creature pounced on her, Kara simply threw it off, the bear lunged again, tried to bite her arm, but its teeth would not penetrate her skin. Kara shoved it away again, the bear ran into the forest. Kara headed west now, there was a huge ocean on the western end of this continent, Kara wanted to go check it out.

A few weeks later the countryside was drier, the vegetation was sparser, the sun even felt hot, some prickly leafless plants dotted the landscape. Kara drilled a few times with her bare hands to obtain some ground water, she even bore through some rock, didn't hurt her a bit. Kara cupped some water and drank it. Kara scrambled out of the hole she dug and soared in the air, she didn't leap, she flew, this was fantastic, she had dreamed of flying, and now she could actually do it! There were lots of animals here, no intelligent company. Kara was lonely, she wished there was some alien creature she could talk to, but it looked like this continent was uninhabited. None of the animals she encountered looked like they spoke a language, Kara was good at picking up languages, one of the reasons the Kryptonian council picked her for this mission. Most animals she'd met only made a single repeated sound or a couple of them, none of them looked to be tool using, but now Kara learned she could fly, she could cover ground more quickly now. Kara took off towards the sky.

After a time, Kara flew over a huge Canyon, Kara landed on the bank of the river that flowed down its bottom. The canyon was huge. Kara yelled, "Hello!" in Kryptonian, her voice echoed across the canyon walls, but no one answered her. Kara checked her communications device, her scout ship was still under self-repair, and the main reactor had started again. Maybe, Kara thought, her mission could be carried out here, she wondered what that would be like, especially raising a bunch of Kryptonian kids with superpowers, she had the feeling they would destroy the scout ship in no time. Kara looked around at the various rock strata on the canyon walls, with her x-ray vision, she noticed that some contained fossils, some of some rather large creatures with teeth. Kara decided to come back here once the scout ship was fully operational so she could record her observations for posterity, part of her mission was to do science after all. Kara flew out of the canyon, flying west.

There were some snow-capped mountains up ahead, Kara flew over them, from her geology studies, Kara knew the mountains and their rain shadow effect was what caused the desert that she flew over previously. The mountains were high, but Kara flew over them without too much trouble, she spotted a pack of wolves chasing down a deer. The mountain range was wide, finally after a while she was over the continental divide. She passed over some lush valleys fed by streams and rivers from the mountain meltwaters. Kara landed and caught herself some trout from one of the nearby rivers, there were berries in the nearby bushes, Kara gorged herself on them, particularly the blackberries that she loved. Kara spent the night under the stars, it rained a few times, but she didn't mind. Kara got up and flew further to the west, there she spotted a huge ocean with waves crashing over the white sandy beaches. Kara landed on the white sand. There were some palm trees growing nearby. Kara looked around, still no sign of habitation, Kara wished there were somebody she could talk to. "Hello," Kara said in Kryptonian, "Anybody here?" Kara received no answer but the crashing of the waves and the shrill cry of the seagulls. Kara walked along the beach for a bit. Krypton had beaches of course, no lifeguards here of course, the vegetation was somewhat arid here, she had a feeling it would be better to build a settlement further north. Kara took off and followed the coastline north. In some places the mountains went right up to the shore and plummeted down to the ocean where huge waves crashed against the rocks, Kara flew low enough to feel some of the spray on her face.

Kara was on the beach of this lonely cold planet, and there he spotted it, a boxy spaceship, there were two long engine pods underneath, a dirty blonde haired man in a yellow shirt with insignia and black pants was discussing something with another taller fellow with dark hair who was wearing a blue shirt it insignia and similar pants, Kara noticed he had pointed ears. Who were these people, Kara wondered, they looked like Kryptonians. Obviously they were in uniform. Another fellow in a red shirt and insignia was holding a device warily in such a manner which suggested it was a weapon. Kara's super hearing picked up the conversation, but it was not in a language she was familiar with. Kara decided she had enough of this planet, obviously some of these people were from her homeworld, though much seems to have changed while she hibernated in her cryochamber, could it be that some means of faster than light travel was developed? That would mean her whole mission to this planet was superfluous. Kara lost her crew to this stoleaway madman, and her starship was wrecked, and she developed these powers that she could not explain. Perhaps it would be best not to advertise them to these people until she can get a ride off this planet and perhaps learn their language.

Spock held his tricorder out, "Captain," he said, I'm picking up a life form at 400 meters and closing!"

"Is it human?" Kirk asked. "It reads as humanoid," replied Spock, "of a species that I am not familiar with." A blonde haired girl stepped out from behind a rocky outcropping from the craggy weather beaten cliff. The girl had crystal blue eyes and appeared to wear a uniform consisting of a red cape, a blue shirt with a large 'S' insignia entrapped in a red diamond on her chest, and she wore a red miniskirt and long red boots. The security officer Pete Carlson held his phaser warily as the blonde woman approached. "Hello miss, we mean you know harm." The young woman continued to approach Kirk. "Captain," Spock warned, "I'm getting incredible density readings from this woman …" But before he could continue, the strange woman kissed Kirk. Kirk noticed that this girl's grip was incredibly strong, he could not break her embrace if he wanted to, but it felt good, so he just let it continue until she let go. The girl released Kirk, the security officer held his phaser up nervously. The girl proceeded towards the shuttlecraft. Kirk's communicator chimed, "Scott here, the engines are ready to make the slingshot maneuver, though I must admit, it will be sometime before we can get the transporter back online. "That's good to hear Mr. Scott, I think we are done here, and we are bringing a visitor, I don't think she belongs here either." The girl said something which the Universal Translator wouldn't translate. McCoy was examining some plant specimens as the girl stepped inside, "What the Devil, who is she?" McCoy exclaimed. "I don't know apologized Kirk, we'd best take her with us however, it doesn't look like she belongs in Earth's Ice Age, and she is obviously from an advanced culture. I'm willing to bet she took a ride in that same black hole which flung us back 20,000 years, and in the mean time we can get the Universal Translator to work on that mysterious language of hers.

Kara Zor El was grateful to have company once again, being marooned on this planet was too much, maybe after she learned this new language she can find out what has been happening back on Krypton during her long voyage. Kara liked the guy in the yellow shirt, from the way the others were addressing him, she thought his name was Kirk. Kara pointed to herself and said, "Kara Zor El" to indicate that was her name, the others seemed to understand that and nodded their heads, the one in the yellow shirt said something and indicated his name was Kirk, just as she suspected, the other two were McCoy, Spock, and they nervous looking guy in the red shirt was named Carlson. Kara smiled at them all, she was grateful to have company at last, and where ever they were going, that was fine with her, and it would do a lot better than staying here!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Red emergency lighting illuminated the bridge of the Enterprise as Captain Kirk picked himself up off the floor, the other crew members were getting off the floor as well, all except Kara who stood there unaffected by the ship's slingshot maneuver around the Sun. Kirk got back up in his chair and pressed the intercom button. "Kirk to Engineering, what's the status of our engines?" After a moment, he hear Scotty's voice, "The Warp Engines are off line, but that's not the worst of it! We are out of antimatter! Travelling 20,000 years through time used it up, and when we exhausted our supply the warp engines shut down. I am trying to get the auxillary fusion power plant online, but we won't be able to go back to warp until we can get some additional antimatter!" Kirk turned to the helmsman, "Sulu, can you get our position?" Sulu checked his monitor, "Yes, Captain, we are still orbiting the Sun, I can get the Earth on the main view screen."

Suddenly the Earth was in on the main view screen. Spock was looking at his monitor, "Space dock is missing so are a bunch of other Federation installations, I am picking up a bunch of primitive satellites in orbit around the Earth as well as a small space station with seven humans onboard." Uhura broke in, "Captain, all subspace channels are quiet, all I am getting is communication in the old EM bands." "Put in on the screen," Kirk said. There was a bald headed man standing at a podium with a GNN logo at the bottom of the screen, and a woman with light brown hair asking him a question, "So Mr. Luthor, what made you decide to announce your candidacy for President of the United States?" the bald headed man answered with a smirk, "That's Obvious Ms Lane, our country is in deep trouble, too many of our people are out of work, and the budget deficit is out of control. Social security will be bankrupt in 10 years, and our country is being inundated with illegal aliens that our current Administration won't deport, particularly they mysterious Alien Superman, when he and his fellow Kryptonians messed up a major portion of Metropolis!" The Reporter Lois Lane interjected, "But those aliens were from the Phantom Zone, and Superman was fighting them, he saved the Earth!" Lex Luthor smirked, "Well if it weren't for Superman in the first place, those alien visitors would not have visited us in the first place, nor tried to terraform the Earth to their standards and by the way, wipe out the Human Race, Miss Lane!"

Kirk indicated to Uhura to cut the communications, "Wait a minute, were not in the 23rd century, what century are we in?" Spock looked at his monitor, "Captain, it appears we are in the early 21st century, though it appears not to be the 21st century we know. I am picking up additional cities on the planet's surface that aren't supposed to be their according to our historical records. In particular there is a large city from which the GNN news broadcast originated, another major city north of it, the two are situated between what appears to be New York and Washington DC. There is another city on the shore of Lake Michigan which doesn't match our historical records as well, other than that, judging from the broadcasts and the positions of the planets in the Solar System, we appear to be in the year 2015."

"Well it looks like we've changed history by removing this lady from Earth's Ice Age." Kirk said. At this the woman spoke up for the first time, "My name is Kara Zor El." The crew looked shocked, Kirk backed up a bit memories of Khan Noonan Singh recently on his mind. "It's nothing really." Kara explained, "you left your Universal Translator on, and I gave it plenty of samples of my vocabulary to analyze while you were unconscious, it appears your ship was not designed to travel in time and that slingshot maneuver you initiated was not routine by the degree to which this ship got shook up. Time Travel is beyond my ken as well Captain. I was a starship captain much like yourself, though my starship was much smaller than yours is. My people have just begun the exploration of nearby worlds to settle. I thought at first that you were of my people, as you look so much like us, now I see that you are not. My ship was wrecked, when a stole away murdered my crew in their cryochambers. I was looking forward to being back in civilization," she indicated the planet Earth on the view screen, "but I see that were are not back on Krypton, it looks just like the planet I was one, except without the extensive ice sheets it had before. The starship I left behind had a self-repairing function, its damage was extensive, but in time it would have fully repaired itself, my guess is, your plucking me from that planet 20,000 years ago altered your timeline."

Spock broke in, "As we are out of antimatter Captain, we can't go back and return Kara to her proper time and place. Without the warp drive, we can't go back in time using the slingshot effect we also can't get back to the 23rd century either, and little good it would do us anyway, as it would not be our 23rd century. We and she are unfortunately stuck in the 21st century until we can secure for ourselves more antimatter for our engines, in the meantime we can maneuver around the Solar System with our impulse drive." Captain Kirk looked to Sulu, "Sulu, put us in a standard orbit around Earth." "Aye Captain," Sulu replied and he began operating the controls as the main view screen assumed the front view and stars panned across the screen and centered on a small blue target. The planet swelled to fill the screen and then the ship dramatically slowed down to settle in orbit.

Uhura burst in, "Captain, we've been picked up by military radars all across the planet, from the encrypted chatter it appears the military bases are on high alert!" Uhura added, "There is a GNN news alert." "Put it on main screen," Kirk replied. There was a blurry picture of the Enterprise, "Our satellites just picked this spaceship entering Earth's orbit, it closed in at tremendous velocity and then abruptly slowed down and settled into orbit, the President is due to make a statement in about 30 minutes…" Spock broke in, "Captain the streets of the major cities are jamming up with cars, they appear to be heading out away from the major urban centers, particularly the extensively damaged one on the east coast.

Captain Kirk was taken aback, "well so much for the Prime directive, I forgot about NORAD and their radar installation. They probably think we are more alien invaders." "So it appears Captain," Spock added, "We are dealing with a paranoid society." Spock returned to his viewer, "Captain, there is something leaving the atmosphere, it is moving at tremendous velocity into space, it appears to be humanoid." "Put it on screen," Captain Kirk said. A figure in a blue uniform with a red 'S' on his chest and red cape appeared on the screen. "He's out in space," Kirk interjected, "How can he survive out there?" "That is unknown, Captain," Spock replied, "also he has no visible means of propulsion, no vehicle is accompanying him, and he is heading towards our ship!" "Shields up, red alert!" Kirk ordered. The red lights flashed and the alarm klaxon blared. Scotty chimed in on the intercom, "Captain, we don't have shields, without the antimatter in our warp core we have no shield capability! We have impulse drive only, our phasers are offline, the photon torpedoes will work of course. Kirk turned to Sulu, "Helmsman belay that order, open the shuttle bay doors! Spock, McCoy, and oh Kara, I think you should come with me, he looks like one of your people."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The Captain, Spock, Kara Zor El and Doctor McCoy for the Shuttle Bay to be fully pressurized and the double doors to open and then proceeded inside. A number of boxy shuttle craft were park throughout the cavernous bay, and a man with dark hair, dark blue tights and a red cape waited patiently. Captain Kirk stepped forward, "Greetings, I'm Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise," McCoy was holding out his tricorder getting g a reading on the caped figure. "Hello, my given name is Kal El, though people around here call me Superman," Superman noticed Kara standing next to Kirk, "Who are you?" Superman asked. "My name is Kara Zor El, Like Kirk here, I'm a starship captain, my crew was unfortunately murdered in their cryochambers." "Wait a minute, your Kara Zor El, captain of that starship on Elsmere Island?" Superman asked? "I don't know, is that what the place is called? I had to crash land the ship. I was in a fight for my life and we pretty much wrecked the ship in the process. If I wanted to deliberately land it, I would not have chosen that location." "I understand, but that ship was buried under the ice for 20,000 years!" Superman replied. "I believe I can clear up the mystery. My ship was traveling through space and we got caught in a black hole, to escape the black hole's gravity, we had to go to maximum warp, that combined with its gravitational pull sent us back 20,000 years. While my chief engineer and his crew were repairing the engines, I took a landing party to the surface, to explore Ice Age Earth, as our mandate is to explore new worlds, and our own world at this time was a great interest to us, and there on the coast of prehistoric California, we met her, She didn't speak our language, her clothes seemed to indicate that she didn't belong in this time, so we took her with us, so Earth would continue to develop as it has." Kara blurted, "I thought they were Kryptonians come to rescue me, so I went along." "We took her with us," Kirk continued, "the ship's chief medical officer got some strange readings with his tricorder, but as our ship was repaired, we were anxious to get home, so we took her along and did what my science officer Spock called a gravitational slingshot maneuver to get us back to our own timeline, only we miscalculated, and didn't make it all the way back, we came up short 250 years, we are from the 23rd century, and it appears we are stuck here as we are out of antimatter. Well the photon torpedoes contain some, but not enough," Kirk admitted. Superman was taken aback, "You are from the future?"

"Well, not exactly your future, you see our historical data archive doesn't contain any information about you, there were no additional cities of Metropolis or Gotham either. Something has gone terribly wrong, turns out by removing Kara from that time period we change history, I don't know how, and were stuck at least until we can get more antimatter. That black hole nearly destroyed us with a near warp core breach, luckily my chief engineer was able to lock it down in time, but I don't believe traveling an additional 250 years in the future will return us to our time, but we are in a sort of dilemma. You see we ourselves are a product of a time traveler from the future meddling with the timeline. A person named Nero, from the 24th century came back in time through a similar black hole and destroyed my first officer Spock's home planet, we fought the criminal Nero and destroyed his ship, but not before he altered our fates, My father was killed when he first appeared in our time. I'm not sure how we can get back to our own timeline, as I fear it would mean going back 20,000 years again and interfering with our earlier selves and introducing additional changes, and the process of travelling back in time is a risky proposition all by itself. I have a feeling, our best bet would be to settle down right here in the 21st century, the timeline is already as messed up as its going to get. I don't know what introducing 23rd century technology is going to do, this is something we need to discuss."

Later on in the conference room. "Captain," Scotty said, "even if we wanted to do another gravitational slingshot maneuver, we just don't have enough fuel, we can't even travel to the nearest star? What I think I can do is rig the warp core to produce antimatter with energy inputs from another source, the impulse engines, it will take some work, but we can only produce small amounts of antimatter, it would take years to produce enough to make even that small jump in time." "On the other hand," Spock reminded them, "Introducing 23rd century Federation technology would have profound social implications on 21st century Earth. Various nations would vie for that technology, and it would introduce competition which may even lead to nuclear war!" Kirk interjected, "Well they already had one alien visit, and another seems to have caused serious destruction in one city." "Metropolis," Superman added. McCoy added his piece, just think of all the medical advances and all the lives we could save with modern medicine." Spock added, "Just think of all the jobs people would lose to all of this technological innovation! Perhaps we can introduce this technology slowly, over 20 to 30 years for example, make it look like scientific breakthroughs!" "That might be a plan," Scotty added. "Okay, so how shall we do it?" Kirk asked.

Kirk stood at the bridge, "Fire photon torpedoes." Sulu activated the launch sequence and a spread of four photon torpedoes erupted into space. "On my mark, full impulse!" Kirk waited. Superman waited in space watching the photon torpedoes stream toward him, when he judged them to be the right distance, he focused his heat vision. A terrific explosion knocked him black temporarily blinding him, the explosion of the first torpedo detonated a second and then a third. "Kirk said now!" The Enterprise sped off at half the speed of light, the radars and sensors of the Earth satellites where overwhelmed by the gamma ray flash. When superman's eye's cleared the Enterprise was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - 2016

Lois Lane raised her hand in the auditorium, "Yes, Ms Lane," Montgomery Scott said. "How come after all these years with all the billions of dollars the government has spent on fusion research, your startup company, with hardly any initial investment funds suddenly has a fusion reactor which produces 100 times it input energy in a deuterium-tritium fusion reactor? With that sort of power output, what's going to happen to the oil industry?"

"Well I suppose lass," Mr. Scott said, "that they are just going to have to go more fully into plastics, and in that vein I got some ideas on some wonderful new polymers they can use, not to mention my idea on transparent Aluminum." "isn't it true," another reporter from the Daily Mirror chimed in, "that Lexcorp filed a patent on that same design a few months ago?" "That design was stolen from my laboratories a few months ago," Mr. Scott denied angrily, "in anycase I have a few other designs that he didn't steal!" "Mr. Scott," Lois Lane added, "Isn't it true that your company is also doing theoretical work on a warp drive and antimatter containment systems?" "Yes, indeed it is lass," Mr Scott said, " in fact the ability to create a warp field is essential to my antimatter containment field." "But Mr. Scott, your engine design says it requires thousands of tons of antihydrogen with which to operate, and this dilithium crystal to moderate the reactions and create the warp field in the first place, where did you get these ideas?" "Well you see lass," Mr. Scott answered, "I was hanging up a picture of my dear old mum in my bathroom and I slipped and fell hitting my head on the sink, and that is when the idea came to me!" "Next thing your going to tell me is you invented the 'flux capacitor'!" Lois said sarcastically. "The what?" Mr. Scott asked innocently enough, "Oh never mind. What I asked you all here today is for a little demonstration on my new Compact Fusion Reactor, and with that the curtain opened. A large spherical device stood on the stage, it had tanks with condensed frost on them and large thick cables connecting the fusion reactor to an amp meter. "Turn it on Bob!"

Lights lit up, the machine hummed quietly and the watt meter needle moved to the seven megawatt range. Now the amount of energy put out by this fusion reactor is enough to power a small city of say 50,000 or thereabouts, the cost of the deuterium used is much less than the equivalent amount of coal for generating this amount of power. "Say Mr. Scott, isn't this going to put a lot of coal miners out of work?" "Aye lad," Mr. Scott said looking regretful, "but such is the price of progress, but on the bright side, we'll need miners to mine the dilithium crystals for my proposed warp engine design."

"Say Mr. Scott," Lois Lane added, "isn't it supposed to be impossible to travel faster than the speed of light, doesn't Einstein's Laws of relativity forbid such a thing?" "Aye," Mr Scott admitted," but there are certain loop holes in the laws of physics which allow warp drives to operate, as you know the expansion and constraction of space is not limited by the speed of light, as is demonstrated by the big bang, when the Universe expanded millions of light years in a fraction of a second, so if you will, my warp drive duplicates such conditions on the small scale, expanding space behind the starship and deflating space in front of it thereby producing the effect of faster than light travel without locally violating the speed of light limit around the starship itself."

Supergirl was supervising some final construction at the domes spaceport hangars, because of the lack of air to carry her voice, she was forced to use sign language to indicate what she wanted the space-suited workforce to accomplish. James T. Kirk was in a spacesuit standing next to her, 'Time to take a break Kara,' he signed. 'Okay Jim,' she signed back. Kara grabbed the Captain under the shoulders and flew him back to the airlock in the vacuum of space. The airlock breached a giant force field dome containing air for Federation City on the far side of the Moon from Earth.

"Hey!" Jim yelled inside his helmet, "What do you think you're doing?" as he struggled. Jim slipped out of Kara's grip and fell towards the Moon's surface. Kara swooped down and caught him before he crashed. Kara flew him into the airlock, the door closed and the chamber repressurized. When the light was green in his suit's monitor, Kirk took off his helmet. "What do you think you're doing, Kara!" Kirk yelled. Kara then gave him a kiss, Kirk fell backwards stunned for a moment, it was like electricity flowed through his body when she kissed him. "You're so cute when your angry," Kara giggled. "Don't you have some work to do Earthside?" Jim admonished. "My descendent, Kal El, or Clark as he is known by his friends, has been taking care of things fine, besides the World down below doesn't yet know I exist. Clark says I am his 'secret weapon' should his enemies ever gain the upper hand."

"This settlement is important, it allows my crew to be themselves when they are not on duty, but their appears to be a bit of paranoia going on Earth at the moment with the US elections happening and the candidate Lex Luthor whipping up suspicions of people like yourself. I have to admit, I've had an encounter with a superpowered being recently named Khan Noonan Singh, in my history he tried to take over the Earth with his compatriots and they were banished on a spaceship called the SS Botany Bay, this was all derived from alien space technology and all kept secret, so most of the public wasn't aware this was happening. I've had my crew do several internet and library searches, we could find no record in this world of this Khan ever existing, doesn't mean he didn't of course, but it is frusterating."

"I don't know about this Jim," Kara said, "me being new to your world and all." "And this isn't really my world," Jim Kirk cut in. "But you trust me Jim don't you?" "Well at first we were afraid you were going to knock a few holes in the ship's bulk head. My First Officer had a saying that superior abilities often breed superior ambition, but so far you seem to be behaving yourself. You haven't become a megalomaniac or anything like that so far. Sometimes I forget you aren't human, and then you have to pull a stunt like this!"

"Well I wasn't born with these powers," Kara admitted, "Somehow Earth's environment brought them out, and I don't know why." "Well you seem to have handled them very well. By the way, I think Lexcorp is stealing our secrets. I think someone in my crew is handing out secrets on a time table that is well ahead of our original plans.

A woman walked down the corridor of the Lexcorp Office building in Metropolis, a secretary in the waiting area waved her through, "Mr. Luthor will see you now." The woman opened the door, and there was a bald headed man looking out through his window on a scene of destruction in Metropolis, a scene where a few years ago, Superman fought with a Kryptonian Criminal named Zod, he turned around. "Why hello Ms. Carol Marcus, good to see you. What have you got for me this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Carol Marcus spoke, "I have the design for a matter transporter," she handed Lex a thumb drive, "in these files are the specifications that will enable you to construct you own matter transporter device. The way is works is by converting objects on the transporter pad into energy, projecting the energy to a distance location in which the wave function of the energy beams collapses back into atoms of the same atomic structure as the dematerialized object that originated on the transporter pad. The useful thing about this is you don't need a transporter pad on both ends, only one will do. You can also reverse the procedure with a transporter emitter, whose design I have included on the thumb drive, you can dematerialize an object at a distance location, into a coherent beam, and rematerialize said object back on the transporter pad. The design I've included can beam objects out to the distance of the Moon, you can start your own lunar colony with this device, no spaceship's needed!"

Lex Luthor was taken aback by this, "That is an incredible claim young lady. Can you prove it will work?"

"Of course, I have a working model if you'd like to give it a try." Carol said. Carol took out her communicator. "If you would Mr. Luthor, stand right here next to me." "Alright," Lex Luthor got up and walked right next to Carol Marcus, "Interesting cellphone you got there Ms Marcus," Lex commented. "It's not a cell phone," Carol said, "two to beam up!" Carol called into her communicator. Lex Luthor and Carol Marcus both dematerialized from the office. The secretary Tess, investigating the high pitched whine, knock on the door, "Mr. Luthor, what's going on in there, are you alright?"

Lex Luthor and Carol Marcus materialized on the transporter pad of a shuttlecraft. Lex looked around in alarm, "how did we get here?" "As I said, the transporter of this shuttle homed in on our communicator signal and beam us up. I programmed the ship's computer to beam us up on my signal." Lex Luthor walked around the interior of the shuttle, and he stared out the front window into space, there was Earth down below. "Where are we?" Lex demanded. "We are on my shuttle at Earth's geosynchronous orbit, the same orbit at which many of your communications satellites are at."

Lex Luthor was amazed, but then he asked, "If we are in orbit, how come we're not floating around in this cabin?" "That's because this shuttle has artificial gravity, but if you like, I can turn it off." Carol said.

Lex Luthor said, "Okay, go ahead, turn it off." Carol Marcus went up to the environmental controls and pressed a few buttons, and suddenly Carol and Lex were floating weightlessly in the cabin. Lex Luthor pushed himself off the floor and bounced off the ceiling doing a summersault. "This is really amazing!" Lex Luthor said, "Do you have the designs for the artificial gravity generator and this shuttle as well?" "I don't now, but I can get them," Carol admitted. "Why are you showing this to me?" Lex asked. "Well your firm has the resources I need to pursue my project, do you realize that this same technology used in this transporter if properly adapted can be used to terraform an entire planet? Say Mars for example. I can give the ability to manufacture a fleet of these shuttles, and you could terraform say for instance Mars or even the Moon if you wish!" "Unbelievable!" Lex Luthor said, "What do you call this project?" "I call it," Carol responded, "Project Genesis!"

The shuttle Copernicus entered the Enterprise hangar bay. The doors to the hangar bay closed and Carol Marcus waited for the green lights that indicated that the hangar bay had been repressurized before opening the door of the shuttle and stepping onto the deck. Scotty was waiting for Carol, and he did not look happy. "What's the meaning of this, you were supposed to check the sensor array! I had the sensor array powered down, you were supposed to an external flyby to check for damage!" Scotty said. "I did check the sensor array, but I received a complaint that the controls of the Shuttle Copernicus were a little shaky, a crewman Gus Ames registered the complaint last week, and I noticed it in the logs before I took the Shuttle out, so I felt it would be a good time to do a test flight!" Carol defended. "Aye Lass, I checked it out myself and replaced the engine components, if you checked out the shuttle's maintenance logs, you would have seen it." Scotty said. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, it won't happen again, it must be the time I spend at Federation City checking out the artificial gravity control, there have been complaints of gravity fluxuations at various location locations, I had to replace some gravity generators at various sites," Carol said. "You know, you really aren't getting enough sleep, those gravity generators can wait, the Moon has sufficient gravity by itself so people can walk, the grave generators aren't essential." "Okay Mr. Scott, I take a rest." "Alright Ms. Marcus, we all have been overworked, I myself with the running of Scott Enterprises and all." Scott said as he dismissed Ms. Marcus.

James Kirk, climbed up the steps of the Daily Planet building with Kara Zor El following. Jim pushed his way through the revolving door followed by Kara. Kara was wearing a brown wig and some rectangular framed glasses, along with a conservative knee length plaid skirt. The captain was wearing a business suit with a red tie. The Captain and Kara waited by a water fountain with an enormous globe of the Earth at its center. The golden doors of an elevator opened up and Clark Kent and Lois Lane stepped out. Lois spoke first, "So I understand you want to look at back issues in our periodical department?" "I you would be so kind, Ms Lane," Captain Kirk said. "Right this way Clark said walking towards an elevator.

A janitor with a mop and bucket stepped out, Clark tripped over the bucket and stumbled around a bit, the janitor looked annoyed. Lois said, "Clark, that's the freight elevator!" "Sorry Ms. Lane," Clark said, as he followed her to the public elevator with the golden doors. The four entered the elevator together, soon as the doors closed, Clark dropped the act and gave Lois a kiss. Lois commenter wryly, "You're getting better at being a klutz Clark." "Thank You Lois," Clark said. Kirk extended his hand, "pleased to meet you Lois, I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise, Clark told us we could trust you at keeping our secret despite the fact that you're a reporter. I really appreciate you letting us in the see some back issues of the Daily Planet, I need to see how this Earth's history differs from our own. Maybe find out how we changed history, like this city for instance, it doesn't even exist in our timeline. Maybe we can find a way back, though traveling through that black hole the first time did some damage to the ship's hull. I'm from a parallel timeline myself, in the original I knew my father, in the one I'm from my father got killed by another time traveler from my future, at about the same time I was born, an older version of my first officer Spock was from that timeline. The thing is, I don't know how we created this timeline by removing Kara from it, and the unearthing of Kara's starship doesn't seem to be the beginning of the timeline change. Metropolis is one of the oldest cities that does not exist in my timeline, maybe some clues may be brought to light through study of various back issues." "I must warn you," Lois said, "The Daily Planet only goes back to the 1850s." The elevator doors opened and the four stepped into the basement where all the periodicals were kept.

Kirk view the microfilms in the periodical department. Kara scrolled through hers much more quickly, Clark and Lois had gone on to investigate a crime story leaving the two behind. "You know Kara, I can't believe your reading all that." Kirk said. "Me either," Kara said, "I seem to have accelerated perception that comes with my super speed, and you know what else?" Kara added, "Your first officer Spock was right." Kara nuzzled Kirk ad gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My first officer was right about what?" Kara reiterated, "That superior abilities breed superior ambitions; I'm guilty as charged." Kirk asked, "What superior ambitions do you have?" "Well, for one I have you Jim," Kara said. Kirk had to admit, she was right. Khan had superior strength, he knocked him out on the USS Vengence, he killed an Admiral, took over a starship and killed off its crew, and it was a very close thing in defeating him. Kara on the other hand got under his skin, they've been spending a lot of time together, and he had to admit, he loved her, it was somewhat frightening to think that getting him was one of her ambitions, but he was caught and there was nothing he could do about it now. Honestly for James Kirk, being a starship captain was a lonely profession, having a relationships with a subordinate was frowned upon in Starfleet, there was a woman named Carol Marcus that caught his attention, but she was his subordinate, and for the sake of crew cohesion, he could not afford to give her preferential treatment, however Kara was not a member of his crew. Kirk felt he just had to know, "So Kara, what is your second superior ambition?" "To be a superhero," Kara answered quickly. "So does power corrupt?" Kirk asked. "I don't know, some with power are corrupt, as for myself, I can't really say. Am I corrupt?" "I don't know," Kirk admitted, "I not the most unbiased observer, since I'm in love with you. You seem awfully nice, and you haven't killed a single member of my crew, which is more than I can say for Khan!" Kara shrugged and gave him a kiss.


End file.
